Haru is Smol
by ofteacupsandcats
Summary: Isn't he? (Light, fluffy drabbles about Haruka Nanase and all the times Makoto has made him feel so very small.)


Haruka Nanase is small.

And the four-year-old makes himself smaller still as he curls up into his sheets, burying his face into his pillow, squirming away from his mother as she tries to coax him out of his bed. It's the first morning that he's waking up to his new room in a new town, and the unfamiliar baby blue walls that still reek distinctly of fresh paint seem to loom over him, disgustingly bright and too big, too tall. His mother reaches for his shoulder, gently shaking him, and lucid blue eyes glower at her from beneath messy black bangs before slamming shut, a firm, obstinate settlement of their little situation.

She chuckles and leaves him be.

When he finally tiptoes out of bed, it is noon and his parents have left for work. His grandmother warms up grilled mackerel and some stir-fried veggies for him. He leaves the vegetables, as she had known he would, and she half-heartedly chides her grandson, as he had known she would. Haru decides he likes his grandmother.

It will be a while before Haru is settled down and enrolled in a school, so for now, he and his grandmother go for a walk. Iwatobi is a small town and most children go to the same school, so it is mostly quiet out as they stroll. Haru likes going out for walks, he likes the cool wind on his face and the rustling of leaves, the gentle dancing grass with lots of pretty flowers caught in their movement. But most of all, he likes walks by the ocean, where the breeze is a little stronger, as if pushing him towards the expanse of water, the inviting rush of foamy swash swirling around his toes.

They stop for lunch at a quaint ramen shop, and Haru is most upset by the lack of fish (mackerel) on the menu.

As they are about to leave, they hear a faint mewl from the bushes. Haru stares as a tiny white kitten stumbles out from behind it, its eyes barely open. He starts towards it, but a wrinkled hand tugs him back sharply. "Cats may have germs, Haruka." says his grandmother gently, as she starts to walk away.

Haru follows.

They pass by a swimming club, which piques Haru's attention, even if he only allows himself a brief glance. Crudely painted children in all sorts of clashing colours adorn its walls. His slight movement catches his guardian's attention, and she smiles knowingly. "Maybe we could sign you up, then you could swim whenever you wanted." Haru huffs, embarrassed at being found out, and his grandmother laughs lightly at her grandson's flushed cheeks. But as he peers up through long lashes at the building for a second look, he can't help feeling a slight twinge of longing- even if the water is painted on so roughly and in a single colour. Haru thinks real water is much more three-dimensional and beautiful than that.

By the time their little tour takes them back home, it is late in the afternoon and Haru is sleepy from all that walking. Drowsily, hand in his grandmother's they make their way up the steps. Haru isn't really looking, and suddenly he has walked into something warm and soft, and it's kind of nice and he's so very, very tired and-

The other boy yelps.

He is slightly taller than Haru and wrapped in a fluffy olive green jacket and warm blue mittens. Half his face is buried in his thick scarf and what Haru can see are sparkling green eyes behind a curtain of sandy brown hair, open wide and staring. He cradles a fluffy white bundle in his arms- the kitten from just now. "Hello," says Haru's grandmother, kindly. The boy jumps a little as his attention shifts, and he breaks into a big smile as he notices her. "Hello! I'm Makoto!" Still holding the kitten with one hand, he offers out the other in a handshake.

Haru shuffles a little uncomfortably.

Green eyes meet his.

"Cats have germs."

Makoto laughs.

Haru feels his face heat up and he slouches into his jacket, jamming his hands into his pockets. Haru decides he likes Makoto laugh, but he's a little embarrassed now, so for the time being-

Haruka Nananse is small.


End file.
